24fandomcom-20200223-history
David Herman
New York City, USA | role = Dalton Furrelle}} David Herman played Dalton Furrelle in Season 3 of 24. Biography David Herman was born in New York City, and raised in Washington Heights. He graduated from the Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts in 1985. He also attended the acting program at SUNY Purchase. Prior to joining the cast of MADtv, Herman had appeared in films like Born on the Fourth of July (with Tom Sizemore and Michael Wincott) and Lost Angels (with Joe D'Angerio and Jonathan Del Arco). In 1994, Herman joined the cast of John Leguizamo's House of Buggin' '', but the show was short lived due to poor ratings. FOX then decided to release a new comedy sketch show to replace it, and Herman was the only cast member to be transferred to the ''MADtv project. Career MADtv Herman was one of the original nine cast members of MADtv when the series aired in 1995. Herman's most popular characters included Generation X anchorman Marsh (X News), concerned father Joel Linder (Joel & Connie), Mike Lawson (Incredible Findings) and Joe Don. Herman is also a skilled celebrity impressionist. Among the many celebrities he impersonated were Tom Hanks, Woody Allen, Pauly Shore, Patrick Stewart, John Ritter, Larry Flynt, Brent Spiner, Tim Allen, Larry King, Anthony Hopkins, and David Duchovny. Herman was also known for his impersonation of U.S. Senator Bob Dole. Herman was a repertory performer on MADtv for two and a half seasons. In 1997, he left MADtv in the middle of the show's third season to pursue a movie career and other projects. Film projects Herman has appeared in a number of films like Dude, Where's My Car? (with Mary Lynn Rajskub) and Fun with Dick and Jane (with Richard Burgi). He also had a prominent role in 1999's cult hit Office Space, where he played a gangster/hip hop-loving nerd named Michael Bolton, and had to constantly tolerate questions on whether he was related to the famous singer. In March 2006, Herman appeared in the film Idiocracy. Role on 24 Herman's character was originally written as a large role with its own storyline. According to Jon Cassar, the character was too "quirky" and Chloe ended up serving much of his "oddball" function. The producers decided that the character they wrote was too "goofy" and didn't fit the serious nature of the show. Dalton was to be a smoker (who turned off the smoke detecting nodes in the coffee lounge so he could smoke in CTU), who was unkempt but who was quite good at his job. His character was going to butt heads with Adam Kaufman and be admired by Kim Bauer. Dalton appears in the background of three episodes, then disappears. It is one of the few times producers have written off a character because it didn't work, and perhaps the only time that the character wasn't killed. Perhaps it is more notable because the actor playing the role was recognizable to many from the movie Office Space. His deleted scenes involve him turning off the smoking nodes and asking Kim Bauer where he can get a comfortable chair. ''24'' credits * (deleted scenes only) * * External links * * Category:Actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Guest stars